Serah and Noel  the different kind of ending
by Ravabumionia
Summary: Serah and Noel land safe on top of a ship piloted by Sazh...what happens next? A Serah/Noel fic.


Hi! This is my very first story out here on fanfiction net, up until now I was only a anonymoous reader D: enter the Noerah – a Serah x Noel love shipping

Beware of the spoilers regarding the canon ending, although I tweaked it a bit to my favors ;3

All characters doesn't belong to me ( ;_; ).

I don't have a beta, so bear with my mistakes, english ain't my main language.

* * *

><p>Serah smiled as she landed on the ship, piloted by Sazh. Everything was fine! The world was saved!<p>

Noel Smiled behind her. He was happy that Serah got to see the future they both created in the end.

He closed his eyes and took in the happiness he felt. He helped Serah, the one he swore to protect for others, and now for himself as well...

Noel heard a gasp and turned sharply to the left. The look on Serah's face – in her eyes – made him freeze in place.

...She had a vision! After all she went through, continuous visions, hardship... she had another vision!

That'd mean...

"No. No! Not now!" screamed Noel, catching Serah in his arms as she collapsed forward. Her eyes shone gold then, the colour he hated to see in one's eyes, as she looked in the future. The future she will not be able to see anymore.

He hugged the girl close, looking mortified as life escaped from her eyes with the last soft sigh and her body became limp in his arms.

Serah's body lost all strength and Noel's legs buckled under him, and he layed Serah on his lap.

Tears welled in his eyes as he looked in the sky.

"Serah!" he screamed as his tears fell. He lost her... he lost everyone he loved. All over again...

"Kupo..." he heard mog say to someone standing behind him.

He shook his head. Serah was here no more...

"How? How is that possible? You did everything fine!" he heard Hope say with resignation in his voice.

Noel sighed "The history. It changed." he fell silent again, tears threatening to fall again. "It... changed..."

He literally felt Hope's face being crushed by the sadness.

Noel lifted the girl's head laying on his lap and brought it to his chest, hugging her body to him. He carresed her face gently, moving a stray strand of hair from her forehead.

How he wanted to see her.

He wanted her to open her eyes and smile like she always does, even when the situation looked grim.

Noel opened his eyes, glistening with unshed tears that stayed in his eyes. Not minding Hope, who stayed silent next to him, he tilted Serah's chin up, looking at her closed eyelids.

"Sorry Serah" he said quietly "but... I want to do at least that..." he leaned forward as he said that, touching her lips gently with his, savouring the feeling before it'll be gone... forever.

He heard Hope gasp in the background.

He didn't care.

Not about Snow.

Not about Caius.

Not even Yeul.

Serah... she was his Yeul. And he lost her again.

Noel couldn't hold it anymore and he hid his face as tears fell from his eyes.

"Serah... the Serah I've come to love is gone."

Hope touched his shoulders in a consoling matter.

"Noel..."

"I... I know" he looked at Hope with tearful eyes "I... "

Hope tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "She'd be happy you took care of her. I can see you... you care for her more than Snow was, even if he 'saved' her once and set off on a journey for her sake."

Noel raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow. Talking about Snow, Serah's fiancée made him angry. He left her!

"Hope, I really loved her... " said Noel with voice filled with sadness. "I don't know what to do without her now." he sighed "at first I only wanted to find Yeul from my world, or to find a way to save her. But now, after all the time spent with Serah... I wanted to stay here, with her, always guarding her, but never telling her my feelings..."

"Why?" asked Hope " I think she'd understand." he added as an afterthought.

Noel laughed an empty laugh.

"I'll never know now. She'll never know too..." he looked at Serah's face once again, leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Serah." he said with a sad smile "and I always will."

Hope looked away. He didn't expect that of Noel. He thought of him as foreigner at first. Now he trusted him with his life.

Serah...

Noel stood up suddenly, tears in his eyes again, his lips shaking.

"She's disappearing..." he informed the clueless Hope.

Serah's entire body begun to shine. Noel averted his eyes from it, as did Hope. He didn't want to see her disappearing, proving him that she's gone.

The two of them stood still for like felt centuries, not moving an inch.

"N-Noel..." the man heard a faint voice.

"It can't be. My emotions, my sadness is playing tricks on me..." he hung his head low " So... that much, huh?"

Then he heard this again.

"Noel... Noel, I'm lost."

Noel turned sharply to the direction of the voice and saw impossible.

Serah was looking in the sky, eyes open wide, scared.

Noel quickly ran to her side, ignoring bewildered Hope on his way.

"Serah! Serah! You're alive!" Noel shoulted happily, hugging the girl close to him.

"Yes" she answered quietly...sadly. "I'm alive because Lightning sacrificed herself again, she sits on Etro's throne, turned into eternal crystal..." Serah sobbed. "She... she saved us all again... "

Noel hugged her tighter "No matter what Serah, I'll protect you" he smiled "No matter what..."

"Serah" said suddenly Hope "you know, I think Noel wants to tell you something."

Serah looked puzzled. "Noel?"

Noel blushed slightly and averted his eyes. "It... it's nothing."

The girl tilted her head "Are you sure?"

"He's shy, Serah." giggled Hope and turned around. "I'll leave you two now, feel free to come to Academy when you want to." he smiled once more then went inside the ship to take a seat next to Sazh and Dajh.

"Neol... what was Hope talking about?" she looked puzzled at him.

"Um..." Noel became quiet. "I've felt dead once you...fell " he paused "I've... I felt like my world has ended once again, Serah." he looked serious, his eyes darkened "You've died in my arms, like Yeul did. I couldn't help you either..."

Noel felt a warm hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry Noel. I'm sorry Yeul died. I know I must've reminded you by... dying... too" she closed her eyes " I hope you'll find your Yeul, Noel."

Noel sighed. "Serah" he said quietly, taking her hand in his "I've found my Yeul already, and you didn't remind me of the Yeul's death in my world.." he took a deep breath "Your loss was far greater than hers, you know."

Serah opened her mouth in a silent gasp.

"But... you... Yeul?"

"She loves Caius. She always did. THat's why she's happy she's reborn years after years after years." Noel explained "And I've come to accept that quite a long time ago too."

Serah flashed a small smile. "You're strong, Noel."

"I'm not" he interrupted "I'm really not. If I was, I wouldn't be crying when you... fell dead in my arms."

"Noel" Serah said quietly.

The deep silence fell between them. Serah tried to sit, but Noel pushed her back on his lap.

"Please, don't." he said "I don't want to see you collapsing anytime soon."

Searh touched Noel's cheek gently and gasped softly when she felt hot tears beneath her palm.

"Stay with me, Serah." Noel said.

"But I am here" replied Serah, slightly confused.

"Forever..." whispered Noel, hiding his face behind his bangs.

"Noel?" Serah questioned "What...?"

The man turned to face the girl, eyes scared, pleading, confused.

"Serah, please don't hate me for what I'll do..." he said quickly and pressed his lips to hers for the second time this day. They tasted like raspberries and...Serah.

He gasped in the kiss when he felt her responding to him.

She was kissing him fiercely, with the same passion he did. Linking hands and looking in eachother's eyes they giggled.

"I have ot say sorry to Snow, I guess." snorted Noel.

Serah just stared into space. " I was with Snow mainly because I felt lonely and I wanted to compete with Light I... Noel..." she went quiet.

"Remember me saying that I'll find my own Yeul when we were in Valhalla?" interrupted Noel "Well, I... I meant you, because I've found you already, and you changed my life forever. I can't live without you now."

Serah pressed a finger to his lips "Neither can I. You saved me so many times. Even brought me back." she tilted her head to the side "how did you do that anyway?"

Noel blushed "well..." he became quiet "I refused to let you go, both from my arms and my heart. And then I... I've kissed you. I always wanted to do it, but then you were gone..."

The girl fell silent for a while.

"Hey, Noel." she said.

"Yeah, Serah?"

"Here." she leaned in and touched his lips with hers for a brief moment.

"I love you, Serah." Noel's quiet voice cut the silence sharply.

"I..." Serah took a deep breath "I love you too, Noel."

His eyes shone as he hugged her close, never letting go of her.

"Thank you Light. You saved us all again." the man said and planted a gentle kiss on Serah's forehead. "And sorry, but I'll be taking my Serah. I'll take care of her with my whole life, don't worry."  
>Serah giggled.<p>

Their journey just begun.

* * *

><p>So, tell me how it was, comments are welcome. :)<p> 


End file.
